Cakes
Cakes are a popular recipe in the Cooking Mama series. Cakes first appeared in Cooking Mama: Cook Off, when desserts were introduced. Info Cakes are sweet baked goods often prepared for special occasions. Cakes are so popular and versatile for their variations and creative tastes, from sweets to fruits to vegetables. There is even the Cheesecake, which is prepared like a pie. Cooking Mama: Cook Off In its very first appearance, the cake a player can make is Shortcake. Recipe #Crack an egg! #Add ingredients! #Stir! #Put into a mold! #Bake in the oven! #Cut up into pieces! #Spread the cream! #Serve as much as you like! Ingredients *Egg *Cream/Icing *Condensed Sugar *Butter *Cake Flour *Strawberries *Decorations: Cream Dollops, Mama Figurine, Chocolate House, Chocolate "Happy Birthday" Sign Chiffon Cake Another cake one can make in Cooking Mama: Cook Off is a blueberry Chiffon Cake. A chiffon cake is a very light, most, and airy American cake typically made with oil instead of butter. Recipe #Remove the yolk! #Add ingredients! #Stir! #Put into a mold! #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Egg Yolks *Cake Flour *Blueberry *Granulated Sugar *Lemon Juice *Served with whipped cream and mint Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends In this game, the cake a player can make two cake recipes: Cake '''and a '''Strawberry Roll Cake. Cake Recipe #Break an egg! #Add ingredients in order! #Mix it! #Pour the liquid! #Bake in the oven! #Slice up! #Spread a creamy coating! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Egg *White Flour *Milk *Melted Butter *Sugar *Strawberries *Cream *Toppings: Whipped Cream Dollops, Strawberries, Chocolate House, Mama Figurine, Chocolate "Happy Birthday" Sign, Birthday Candle Strawberry Roll Cake Recipe #Break an egg! #Sprinkle the powder! #Whisk it! #Mix in the ingredients! #Pour the liquid! #Bake in the oven! #Slice up! #Spread it on thick! #Place them! #Roll it up! #Slice the ingredients! Ingredients *Egg *White Flour *Baking Powder *Milk *Vegetable Oil *Strawberries *Cream Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop In this game, the player can make a Shortcake. Recipe #Sprinkle the powder! #Break it carefully! #Mix it in! #Use the hand mixer! #Pour the liquid! #Set the oven! #Cut it up! #Top with lots of whip! #Spread the whipped cream! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *White Flour *Egg *Sugar *Butter *Milk *Strawberries *Whipped Cream *Arrangement Items: Whipped Cream Dollops, Strawberry, Mama Figurine, Chocolate House, Chocolate Sign, Birthday Candles Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Recipe #Wash it! #Pull off the stems! #Cut slices! #Spread it! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Strawberry *Sponge Cake *Cream *Decorating items: Pink Cream, Mama Figurine, Chocolate Sign, Candles, House Figurine Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! In Cooking Mama 5, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake. Recipe # Cut it up! # Peel the skin! # Cut slices! # Peel the banana! # Cut the ingredients! # Cut the sponge cake! # Spread the fresh cream! # Spread it over the sides! # Decorate the sides! # Arrange the food! Ingredients * Strawberry * Kiwi * Banana * Sponge Cake * Fresh Cream * Mama Figurine * Pink Cream Cooking Mama Lets Cook! In Cooking Mama Let's Cook, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake. Recipe #Cut the ingredients! #Make the cream! #Spread the whip! #Spread it over the sides! #Squeeze it! #Add the toppings! Ingredients *Strawberry *Fresh Cream *Condensed Milk *Granulated Sugar *Vanilla Extract *Sponge Cake *Pink Cream *Blueberries *Papa Figurine *Mama Figurine *Chocolate Sign Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop In Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake '''and a '''Chiffon Cake. Decorated Cake Recipe # Remove the strawberry stems! # Cut the melon! # Peel the banana! # Wash the blueberries! # Whisk it! # Cut the sponge cake! # Spread the whipped cream! # Arrange the food! Ingredients * Strawberries * Melon * Banana * Blueberries * Fresh Cream * Granulated Sugar * Sponge Cake * Arrangement Items ** Strawberry ** Halved Strawberry ** Melon ** Melon with Rind ** Banana ** Cherry ** Orange Slices ** Pineapple ** Kiwi ** Blueberries ** Purple Frosting ** Pink Frosting ** Light Pink Frosting ** Green Frosting ** Blue Frosting ** Light Blue Frosting ** White Frosting ** Orange Frosting ** Yellow Frosting ** Brown Frosting ** Yellow Star Cookie ** Red Heart ** Pink Bow ** Blue Music Note ** Smiley Face ** Chocolate Sign ** Pink Flower ** Orange Flower ** Leaves ** Mint Leaves Chiffon Cake Recipe # Separate the egg! # Measure and add it! # Make meringue! # Mix and combine! # Pour it! # Set the oven! # Remove it from the mold! Ingredients * Egg Yolk * Granulated Sugar * Salt * Vegetable Oil * Water * White Flour * Egg Whites * Served with whipped cream, strawberries, and mint Trivia *In Cooking Mama 2, the player can blow out the candles of the cake during decorating. *So far in every game, the main cake is a shortcake. However it is not always named as such. **Both Cooking Mama: Cook Off and Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop also have Chiffon Cake alongside the shortcake recipe. Gallery IMG_8440.jpg Shortcake.png Chiffon Cake.png|Chiffon Cake CM2_30.jpg|Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CM2_44.jpg|Strawberry Roll Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CM3_34.jpg|Shortcake as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM4_55.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 CM5_42.jpg|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 Decorated_Cake.png|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS_07.jpg|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop SS 57.jpg|Chiffon Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:CM2 Recipes Category:Sweet Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:Cake Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:Fruit Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets